herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanjing
The is a location in China, Asia. is a city location and has no collectable resources, no trappable monsters and no fish. After arriving in , and/or completing Liaising with Li Chang, you will be able to return to the city for free. Shops *The House of Li *Yin's Eldritch Emporium *Fung's Farm *General Store *Mrs Yum's Treats (Food Wagon) *Miss Moo's Animals (Animal Trader) *Silken Stitches (Tailor's Shop) *Mr Chu's Fruits & Veg (Fruit Wagon) *Silver Scale Supplies (Fishing Stall) *Miss Moo's Animals (Animal Trader) The House of Li Energy Bundles *Bundle of 5 Baozi - 11 *Bundle of 10 Baozi - 19 Food *House of Li Baozi - 2500 Lucky Coins *Bundle of Silver Lucky Coins - 15 *Bundle of Gold Lucky Coins - 20 Yin's Eldritch Emporium Blueprints *Dragon Tower Blueprint - 21000 Decoration Packs *Nanjing Newcomer Pack - 44250 *Pair of Golden Dragon Statues - 9 *Traveller's Zen Decoration Pack - 25 *Triple Zen Buddha Pack - 15 Decorations *Animated Oriental Gong - 14 *Bronze Buddha - 7 *Bubbling Bamboo Fountain - 33750 *Far Eastern Arch - 15 *Golden Buddha - 12 *Paper Lanternstand - 3 *Stone Pagoda - 8250 *Wooden Buddha - 3 *Writer's Bench - 7 Mr. Chu's Fruit & Veg Food *Fruit Basket Offering - 1 Ingredients *Ginger - 2 *Seaweed - 1 Fung's Farm Animals *Chicken - 168 *Cow - 400 *Duck - 168 *Goat - 81 *Pig - 243 *Sheep - 193 Seeds *Barley Seed - 240 *Bell Pepper Seed - 120 *Birdseye Chili Seed - 180 *Carrot Seed - 50 *Cayenne Pepper - 200 *Clover Seed - 1 *Corn Seed - 20 *Cotton Seed - 40 *Cucumber Seed - 60 *Cumin Seed - 160 *Garlic Seed - 240 *Grape Seed - 180 *Green Grape Seed - 240 *Lettuce Seed - 20 *Mushroom Spores - 40 *Olive Seed - 40 *Onion Seed - 40 *Peanut Seed - 60 *Pink Tulip Seed - 50 *Potato Seed - 1 *Pumpkin Seed - 80 *Red Cabbage Seed - 240 *Rice Seed - 40 *Sesame Seed - 20 *Squash Seed - 1 *Soybean Seed - 20 *Spooky Seeds - 270 - * *Spooky Seeds Pack - 2 * *Strawberry Seed - 100 *Sugarcane Seed - 10 *Sunflower Seed - 10 *Tea Seed - 40 *Tomato Seed - 20 *Wasabi Horseradish Seed - 240 *Watermelon Seed - 100 *Wheat Seed - 10 *Yellow Tulip Seed - 120 *Zucchini Seed - 60 Special Packs * Farming Essentials Pack - 7 * Item is only available during All Hallow's Festival Mrs Yum's Treats Drinks *Black Tea - 1 *Coconut Milk - 4 *Dandelion Tea - 1 *Sake - 3 Food *Banana Bread - 5 *Blowfish Dumplings - 6 *Chicken Fried Rice - 3 *Crab Cakes - 3 *Eel Sushi - 1 *Egg Fried Rice - 1 *Fried Rice - 3 *Honey Glazed Pork Loin - 4 *Inarizushi - 17 *Prawn Crackers - 3 *Salmon Sushi - 1 *Seed Bread - 5 *Sesame Prawn Toast - 7 *Spice Cakes - 2 Ingredients *Edible Sesame Seeds - 2 *Raisins - 4 *Soy Sauce - 2 *Tofu - 3 Miss Moo's Animals Animals * Chicken - 84 * Duck* - 168 * Cow - 400 * Goat* - 81 * Pig - 121 * Sheep - 193 * Goats and Ducks are only available upon completion of the relevant quests Silken Stitches Shoes *Dragon Sandals - 1 *Earth Sandals - 1 *Leaf Sandals - 1 *Rose Sandals - 1 *Shining Sandals - 1 *Sky & Sea Sandals - 1 *Yang Sandals - 1 *Yin Sandals - 1 Tops *Angelic Geisha Top - 15 *China Rose Top - 9 *Citrus Top - 15 *Classic Karate Top - 9 *Dragon Top - 9 *Earth Top - 15 *Earth Geisha Top - 15 *Earth Karate Top - 9 *Earth Monk Top - 15 *Festive Geisha Top - 15 *Festive Ming Top - 15 *Festive Monk Top - 15 *Flash Geisha Top - 15 *Hanzo Top - 9 *Jade Geisha Top - 15 *Jade Ming Top - 15 *Jade Monk Top - 15 *Leafy Karate Top - 9 *Mandarin Ming Top - 15 *Nature Monk Top - 15 *Nautical Ming Top - 15 *Pink Monk Top - 15 *Pure Monk Top - 15 *Regal Geisha Top - 15 *Regal Karate Top - 9 *Regal Ming Top - 15 *Regal Monk Top - 15 *Scarlet Kung Fu Top - 9 *Sea Geisha Top - 15 *Serene Monk Top - 15 *Shanghai Top - 15 *Shaolin Top - 9 *Shining Top - 15 *Shu Lien Top - 15 *Sinister Monk Top - 15 *Sky & Sea Top - 9 *Tai Chi Top - 9 *Vibrant Ming Top - 15 Skirts & Trousers *Angelic Geisha Skirt - 7 *Earth Geisha Skirt - 7 *Earth Monk Skirt - 7 *Festive Monk Skirt - 7 *Flash Geisha Skirt - 7 *Festive Monk Skirt - 7 *Jade Geisha Skirt - 7 *Jade Monk Skirt - 7 *Nature Monk Skirt - 7 *Pink Monk Skirt - 7 *Pure Monk Skirt - 7 *Regal Geisha Skirt - 7 *Regal Monk Skirt - 7 *Sea Geisha Skirt - 7 *Serene Monk Skirt - 7 *Sinister Monk Skirt - 7 *Sky Geisha Skirt - 7 *Black Classic Karate Pants - 4 *China Rose Trousers - 4 *Classic Karate Pants - 4 *Dragon Bottoms - 4 *Earth Karate Pants - 4 *Hanzo Trousers - 4 *Leafy Karate Pants - 4 *Regal Karate Pants - 4 *Scarlet Kung Fu Pants - 4 *Shaolin Trousers - 4 *Sky & Sea Trousers - 4 *Tai Chi Trousers - 4 *Citrus Trousers - 7 *Earth Trousers - 7 7 *Festive Ming Pants - 7 *Jade Ming Pants - 7 *Mandarin Ming Pants - 7 *Nautical Ming Pants - 7 *Regal Ming Pants - 7 *Shanghai Trousers - 7 *Shining Trousers - 7 *Shu Lien Trousers - 7 *Vibrant Ming Pants - 7 Special *Nanjing Wishing Well Quest Givers *Henry (Until No Place For Adventurers) *Li Chang (Until Liaising with Li Chang) *James (No Place For Adventurers quest only) *Yin (After Liaising with Li Chang) *Mrs Wong *Fang-Hau Quests This location is needed for the following quests: *Blaze A Path To... Nanjing! *No Place For Adventurers *Liaising with Li Chang *Yin-structions *High Spirits (quest) *Yin-citing Yin-cident *Yin's Not Alone *Defying Li *Yin's Cunning Plan *True Detective *Some Explaining To Do... Category:Locations Category:China Category:Asia Category:Quest Location Category:Shop Locations Category:Town